


Meditation on love

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Just a little fluffy one shot. I like to write these every so often!





	Meditation on love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too sure were this idea came from, but I liked it and decided to follow it. Warnings for this fiction, fluff, romance and two males in love eventually. I don’t own these characters I simply borrowed them for a bit and gave them back when I was finished. I have dyslexia so please be nice about spelling and grammar mistakes, thank you.

Creek was annoyed with himself, he had been trying to meditate for days, but had not been successful in achieving his goal this was because every time the guru tried to meditate he would keep finding Branch in his meditations. So far the grey troll hadn’t said anything to him in the meditations, he just stood there looking at him sadly or sometimes with tears rolling down his face. The spiritual troll knew that meditations could carry messages, but he just didn’t want to think about what Branch appearing like this meant for him. Creek let out a deep sigh, for the first time in his life the purple troll felt like a coward and he didn’t like this feeling in the slightest. The guru knew he couldn’t keep running from whatever the appearance of the survivalist in his meditations meant for him and after some thought Creek decided that the only way he could do anything about this annoying ongoing situation was to meditate and try to talk to the Branch he kept seeing.

Having reached his decision the spiritual troll sat down on the floor of his pod, he settled into the lotus position, then started to meditate, a few moments after he did this Creek found Branch standing in front of him on the green grass looking at him sadly. The purple troll took a deep breath, then let it out, he was unsure how this meeting with the survivalist was going to go and he had to admit he felt a little uneasy about this fact. Creek gathered up his bravery then approached the melancholy troll, when the purple troll reached the survivalist he spoke to the other troll. “What are you doing here Branch?”

Slowly the bright blue teal eyes of the grey troll met his and he answered this question. “I am looking.”

“Looking…Looking for what?” Creel asked feeling very confused by these words.

Branch sighed deeply as he said. “Looking for a way to find what I have lost…I’m looking for love and a connection which is special.”

“I don’t understand.” The purple troll said still feeling confused which caused a frown to start to appear on his face.

The survivalist locked eyes with him again and then spoke to the other troll. “They say the eyes are the windows to the soul…What do you see in my eyes Creek?”

After he asked this the guru looked into his eyes, after only a few brief moments the purple gasped and took a step back from Branch, there had been a lot of pain and sadness there, he’d never seen so much loss or lack of hope and happiness as this one troll contained. “What…What happened to you?”

“I lost all those I cared for and then you stabbed a dagger right through my heart and soul when I was at my weakest. How times have you tortured me now? Hundreds? Thousands I stopped counting years ago…Have you ever stopped to look at me before now Creek?” The grey troll asked him gently, Creek was to shocked to speak and when he realised the other troll wasn’t going to answer him Branch spoke to him again. “Meditations are supposed to guide you aren’t they Creek? Can’t you see why I am here? Don’t you understand I’ve always been here deep inside you?” As he asked the spiritual troll this question Branch reached out, he placed his middle finger to the chest of the guru over his heart and looked into his eyes unflinchingly.

This time when Creek looked into those bright teal blue eyes he could see something else that he hadn’t seen there before, something which stunned him and made his catch his breath and as he continued to look into those amazing eyes he could also see something else. Branch’s eyes were smiling at him, there was kindness in them and a love that was so clear and deep it stole the breath of the purple troll away. “What…I don’t understand…” Creek confessed with a shakes of the head for the other troll and a feeling of bewilderment building up in him.

Branch smiled at him, the spiritual troll had never seen him smile, this wonderful sight made his heart leap in his chest and a warm feeling spread through him. “Sometimes you need to stop, you need to look more than once and you need to think before you speak, because in hurting me your hurting yourself and you don’t even realise it.” As the grey troll spoke these wise words the survivalist flattened his hand against his chest over his heart.

Creek felt wonder traveling through him, then slowly lay his hand over the top of the one on his chest and as soon as he did so the guru could feel through the other troll, the pain, the sadness all he had lost had caused the survivalist, but there was something deeper under it all love a love so strong that it stunned him and made the purple troll realise why Branch was here with him. “You love me…What I say to you hurts you…Because…Your part of me…Branch I’ve been so blind…I’m so sorry…” After he said this Creek came out of his meditation, quickly the guru bounced up onto his feet, he dashed out of his pod and went in search of Branch.

The purple troll eventually found him in a clearing, Branch was on his knees carefully tending to a plant which had been damaged, Creek took the time to do as the other troll he had seen in his mediation said and take the time to really see the survivalist. The grey troll put his tools to one side, he sat back on his heals looking at the plant with pleasure and seeing that he was finished with his work Creek gathered himself together and moved towards the other troll. “Hello Branch.”  
The purple troll felt shame sweep through him as Branch went stiff and then turned to look over his shoulder at the guru with eyes that were shuttered so that he couldn’t read them at all. “Hello Creek, what do you want?”

“I want to talk to you…If I may?” Creek asked him very politely and gently as he walked towards the other troll slowly determined to show the survivalist that he wasn’t a threat to him. 

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Branch asked eyeing the guru cautiously as he knelt down on the grass in front of him.

The purple troll brought his eyes to meet those bright teal eyes, they were guarded and untrusting which hurt him more deeply than anything ever had before now. “I want to talk to you about pain and loss…You carry both…I see that now…I’m sorry, I said so many hurtful things to you…I never thought to ask what happened, I never thought to reach out to you and say I’m here, I’ll listen, no troll did, instead we judged you as less than us and that was wrong. I’m sorry you had to be alone and for everything I’ve done and said to you over the years Branch.”

“You are apologising to me…That was unexpected, but thank you Creek. It was very brave of you.” The grey troll said to him feeling surprised that he felt like he wanted to give the guru the chance to make things right between them and he had to sit on the sudden urge to hug the other male troll.  
“I know I have no right to ask you what happened to you, but I want you to know I am ready to listen when you feel ready to tell me and from now on…I promise that there will be no more judgement from me Branch.” Creek told him earnestly meaning everyone of the words he was saying to the other troll.

Slowly Branch reached out, he took one of the purple troll’s hands into his and held it gently in grey one, The grey troll couldn’t help but feel that if the guru was willing to take this chance then he should take one too and so Branch decided to tell Creek a little of his dark and painful past. “Thank you Creek…I don’t feel I can tell you everything that happened to me yet, but this much I can say I was six when I lost the last of my family my grandma, by then my mother and father were both gone taken by the Bergens…That day is very clear to me and it is this loss which turned me grey.”

Creek took a deep breath he felt like a fool for not thinking this could be hiding this kind of pain, so many trolls had lost family they had loved to the Bergen’s but the guru had never known of a troll to lose all of their family. The spiritual troll felt that if Branch was able to tell him this much about his pain then the purple troll should share some of the sorrow he kept so well hidden and so the guru spoke to the other troll. “I was luckier in some ways then others…My father survived and so I had some family…But he was never the same after mother died…He’s not spoken since then, he writes me messages, but I can’t help but feel like I have lost him too…I’ve tried so hard to help my father but nothing works…” The purple troll was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks as he finished talking.

When he noticed the other troll crying the grey troll felt sympathy filling him for Creek, Branch thought that the situation which the purple troll had found himself to be in had to be very hard to live with. Branch thought that he might be able to help the other troll, so he lifted his other hand, the survivalist gently stroked the tears away from his cheeks and then said very gently to Creek. “I think I might be able to help if you’ll let me.”

“You’ll help me?” Creek asked unable to conceal his shock and delight from the grey troll as he asked this question.

“I can at least try. Come on.” Branch got up and held a hand out to the spiritual troll, as the guru looked up at the grey troll he couldn’t help but catch his breath he looked so handsome in this moment, Creek took this offered hand and let the survivalist help him to stand up. “Show me to your father.”

Creek kept hold of the grey trolls hand, he led Branch to his pod, as they came inside the purple troll’s father looked up his eyes widened at the sight of the grey troll and he gulped. “Hello Willow. Creek asked me for help.” Branch walked over to him, he stood in front of the purple skinned and mint haired troll as he folded his arms and said. “By not talking you are hurting your son Willow. I know you miss your wife…I miss all of my family too, but your son needs you. Not talking is not helping you or Creek heal from losing her, I of all trolls should know all about that trap and I don’t want either of you to suffer being grey. Talk to Creek Willow, look on him as the gift your wife left you.”

There was a long silence, the older troll knew that the younger was right, he felt like a fool for doing what he had and decided to take the advice of Branch. “I’m sorry Creek.” Willow said his voice soft with disuse.

Creek shot across the room, he took his father hand into his gripping it tightly, the purple troll was crying but felt so very happy at the same time, hearing his father speak once more was the greatest gift he had ever been given. “You don’t need to be sorry father, I’m just happy to hear your voice again, I’ve missed you so much father. Thank you Branch!”

“Your welcome.” The grey troll told him, seeing the way that the purple troll was smiling made him feel as though he had really done something very good for him.

The guru looked up at Branch, to find a rare smile curving up his lips, seeing the way the grey troll was smiling at him son Willow took one of the survivalist’s hand into his and looked up at him as he said gratefully. “Thank you Branch.” Before the grey troll could say anything to him, the older troll took his hand, lifted one of Creek’s, then joined them together holding them between his two hands as he said slowly and in a still soft voice. “You two belong together…I know that at this point in time you may not believe it either of you, but you are good for each other and you are joined together on a deep level, I can feel it. Give each other a chance, I think you’ll find that there is a lot you can give each other if you only try.”

Branch looked at Creek, the purple troll looked back at him, they were both startled by Willow saying to them, but at the same time they could see the wisdom in his words. The guru decided to take his bravery in both hands, and he thought that he should tell the other troll about him being in his meditations. “I…I know you don’t believe in spiritual things, but I’d been seeing you in my meditations for a while now, at first I tried to ignore you being there, but eventually I just couldn’t any more. You are part of me, I know that because you told me that…I know this is new but can you let me try to show you I won’t hurt you and that I care for you?”

“Meditation…I know enough to know that what is seen in them is usually important in some way or is a message which you need to take to heart. Is that how you knew about the pain inside me?” The grey troll asked him curiously and thoughtfully.

“Yeah…It was…But the meditation when I spoke to you, it made me realise a lot of different things not just about you but about myself as well…” Creek went quiet for a few moments he locked his gaze with that of the grey troll. “I know that I have a long way to go and I know it will take time for you to trust me, but if your willing to try…Then so am I, because I think…I think I love you…” As he admitted this Creek blushed and felt very shy.

Branch felt completely surprised by these words from the guru. “Love me…I never thought any troll would be able to do that…not while I’m grey and damaged…” 

The words of the survivalist were cut off by Creek slamming his lips against those of the grey troll, then quickly pulling them back and saying forcefully to the other troll. “Being grey doesn’t make you damaged! I hate that you think of yourself like that.”

“You just kissed me…I’ve never been kissed before…That felt…” Branch didn’t finish what he had been about to say to Creek, he felt nervous but the grey troll managed to gather together his bravery, then Branch leant in and kissed the purple troll gently but fully on the lips.

Creek let out a deep sigh, he put his hands up onto the survivalist’s shoulders and held on tightly to them, as he returned the kiss the other troll was giving him. Branch slowly wraps an arm around the waist of the other trolls holding him close, it felt so good to him to have the other troll so close to him and he was loving every moment of kissing Creek he wanted it to go on forever. Reluctantly the two trolls broke their kiss, their gazes met, the grey troll smiled at the guru and this was a sight which made the other troll feel absolutely wonderful. “Being with you feels right…It may take me time Creek, but I want to try letting you close to me.” The survivalist told the other troll.

“Thank you Branch, I’ll make sure not to rush you and if I do or say something to upset you I want you to tell me so I can change it.” Creek said to the grey troll meaning his words.

“That sounds like a good idea and I want you to do the same for me so we can learn how to make each other happy from here on in.” Branch told the guru surprising him by hugging him gently and uncertainly, Creek returned the hug, he was carefully not to make it to strong or to hold on for to lone. The purple troll couldn’t help but smile to himself, he couldn’t help but think that though this was an odd start to a relationship there wasn’t a thing he would change about it. Creek promised himself that he would take this new relationship slowly, they would learn about each other and grow together as a couple. As his mother would have said if she were still with them, love is a flower that has to be nourished with love and patients.


End file.
